tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:High King Dragonborn
Welcome Hello High King Dragonborn, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the New Order - A New Ruler (Part II) page. Please leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! HumbleDaedricServant (talk) 21:59, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Idea Sorry, I just saw your messege. Next time I see you in chat we'll talk. New Order Hey, HKD! Sorry to intrude here, but I wanted to ask you if you are planning to come back and play with Wulf again on New Order or not. Thanks and sorry again! The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 03:39, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, it's entirely up to you. After Wulf and Taren's escape, they met Smooshie's character, Adrienne, and talked while healing from the several bolt wounds. After two days observing the Troopers they were discovered and decided to run. Now they are fighting against their pursuers, which consists of a Vul, the Hunters and a few troopers. Just let me know if you are going to come back or not, so I can make plans xD. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 23:10, May 8, 2015 (UTC) The Silver Hand Are you still taking part in The Silver Hand? You haven't posted in a while. [[User:Pelagius the Geek|Geeky Madman (Shout at me)]] (talk) 18:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Banned from chat Hell Dragonborn, you're probably wondering why you can't access the chat anymore. This is because I have seen fit as to ban you from it for a week. Why? Probably because, despite the fact that you were blatantly obnoxious to Sunny a few months ago and everyone gave you a second chance, on the basis that you would grow up and stop acting like an immature little shit, you instead insist on coming back, without changing a damn thing. You brought up a very sensitive topic about a user, who has just lost someone close to them and when people told you to show some respect, what do you do? You give them a load of lip, like you're a snide twelve year old little brat! I've been told that you've apologised for it but to be honest, I don't care, it's not good enough with me, because you don't ever restrain yourself until the damage is done. If you had stopped when asked and apologised, it would be fine by me but no, you kept going, angering everyone until you eventually realised that, once again, it made you a pariah, so you give a half hearted, half arsed apology and get on the defensive. No, just fucking no! You don't do that, you don't cause people a load of grief, ignoring their requests to stop and then apologise to stop them from being mad at you. It's a textbook definition of being an obnoxious cunt. So, yeah, I think I speak for the vast majority of people, when I say that you need a week away from everyone, to think about how you should behave around others. Whilst you are away, maybe you should look up the word 'stop' because I don't think it means what you think it means. If this bothers you, then I'll apologise for it, in a week, when your ban is up. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 16:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Necrothreading Hey HDK, just wanted to let you know that your pointess necrothreading made me lose a good half hour of my saturday night and caused a great deal of confusion and frustration for me and several other users who were trying to contribute to this wiki. I know it was a while ago now but as you can see, it's caused a great deal of problems later down the line. Thanks, thanks a bunch... Wankpuffin. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:18, July 23, 2016 (UTC)